Through the Years
by HaveYouSeenMyPanda
Summary: Childhood AU. Chloe would love to tell Beca what she wished for. About how she was so lucky to have her in her life, about how Beca is everything. But she won't, maybe just not today. She wouldn't risk it, because Beca means too much to her. So Chloe smiles into the kiss and keeps it to herself, wondering if her wish from every year had anything to do with now. Bechloe. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters. And if somehow this is realistic, I apologize in advance. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

 **THROUGH THE YEARS**

* * *

 _Chloe would love to tell Beca what she's wished for. About how she was so lucky to have her in her life, about how Beca is everything. But she won't, maybe just not today. She wouldn't risk it, because Beca means too much to her. So Chloe smiles into the kiss and keeps it to herself, wondering if her wish from every year, had anything to do with now._

* * *

Beca wasn't scared. She's ready for school. Her mother and her have spent weeks preparing for tomorrow. She learnt how to spell and write her name, but sometimes with the 'e' backwards. And even though her mom always tells her it's 'close enough', she's still proud. Her mom also tells her that school is a big place. Okay, so maybe Beca is a little bit scared. But her mom tells her it's fine, so Beca believes her.

The next day when she wakes up, her mom cooks her, her favorite breakfast. Pancakes. She tells her that it's a little encouragement for today, and Beca smiles.

Once she's tied her shoes, packed her lunch, and put on her bag - which weighs twice as much as her. She's ready for her first day of kindergarten.

-Pandas-

Chloe isn't like most kids. While most of them are crying to their moms or dads, Chloe had shooed her own away after they dropped her off. Now she was roaming through the halls, admiring some of the older kids artwork. She likes to draw; maybe her art would go up these walls one day.

She finds her class, K-1B. There was still a good ten minutes before school started and parents were still outside the class. One particular brown haired boy was crying and clinging to his mother's leg, and Chloe soon learnt his name was Tom. She wanted to go up to him and hug him.

But doesn't.

Instead her eyes fell on a brunette girl, and they held their gaze. Chloe was giving her a really big smile but she was sniffling, a frown covering her face. Chloe's smile fell, as the brunette latched on further to her mom, but still continuing to look at Chloe. Chloe wonders if she needs a hug too, maybe if she did, she won't be shedding all those tears.

The brunette's mom followed Beca's gaze and smiled at Chloe. Chloe smiled back. She motioned for Chloe to come there, and Chloe was reluctant at first, but when the brunette's eyes began to fill with hope, Chloe walked there faster than she could count 1, 2, and 3.

Once in front of the brunette, Chloe jumped up and down while holding out her hand. Her mother always tells her to do it if she meets new people.

"Hello, this is Beca. And I'm Beca's mom, Christina Mitchell"

"Hello Mrs. Mitchell, and Hi Beca! I'm Chloe,"

Beca's frown was no longer existent, and Chloe thinks her smile is the cutest smile she's ever seen. Even cuter than all the Disney Princesses combined.

From that day on, everyday, Chloe would always wait for Beca to come in with her mom, outside the classroom.

That year she learns that Beca can sing really well and knows all of the nursery rhymes their music teacher plays.

That year she also learns that Beca is really good at reading because she says her dad teaches her everyday.

On the other hand, that year Beca learns that Chloe can draw well. Art is her favorite class and that Chloe loves the color purple.

That year Chloe also reminds her that the 'e' in her name goes to the right not the left. And Beca doesn't forget how to write it ever since.

That year in class and playtime, when they have to choose partners, Chloe basically hugs Beca so tightly and announced to the other kindergarteners that Beca was her partner. Beca couldn't be anymore happier.

-Pandas-

In second grade, Beca and Chloe were still inseparable. Although, Beca was a little bit more quiet than Chloe. Chloe was friends with the entire grade while Beca was not.

When the teacher had given them their new seats, Beca was far away from Chloe. Beca was sad about that, because the boy next to her, Jesse keeps talking about all the movies he's seen. And Chloe sometimes does that too, but he's not Chloe.

At playtime, Chloe introduces her seat partner to Beca. She learns that her name is Aubrey, and she's about two inches taller than Beca. Chloe had suggested that they play together and Beca reluctantly agreed. Until she figured out that they were going to play puzzles. Chloe seemed like she was enjoying herself, while she was talking to Aubrey so Beca got up and searched for _her_ partner, Jesse.

"Becs, where are you going?" Chloe asked.

"I'm just going over there," was Beca's reply.

She walked over to Jesse and he was playing ball with his other friends. Jesse saw her come and smiled.

"Hi Beca! Do you want to play?"

"Sure,"

Beca ended up having fun playing ball with the boys. And when the teacher said playtime was over, Jesse grabbed her hand to lead her back to her desk. Beca had forgotten about Chloe for a while, and when Jesse had asked her if she enjoyed that game. Beca almost says Chloe's name.

Beca also registered that Jesse was holding her hand, and she thought of how different it is from Chloe's. Chloe's hand was smaller and softer, and she always does that thing with her thumb that tickles her. So when she looked around the room in search of her, she found Chloe playing a hand game, that Beca taught her, with Aubrey.

Beca slumped down in her seat and sighed. Jesse saw this and smiled at her, and although it was different from Chloe's smile, she was feeling slightly better by it.

When school had ended, Beca would always go home with Chloe's mom. They'd found out that they lived four houses down, and when it was late, Beca would walk back home. But today Beca didn't feel like going to Chloe's house.

She doesn't have a choice though. So in the car, Beca refused to talk to Chloe.

"Beca, are you okay?" Chloe asked.

Beca didn't want to answer her at first, but Chloe was pouting. "Yeap, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you're not talking that much…"

"I'm fine Chloe."

"Did I do something wrong?" Chloe asked, voice slightly trembling on the 'wrong'.

"No."

Chloe got the hint, and nodded. She then looked away to the scenery and Beca felt horrible. Because Beca knows that Chloe was hiding the tears. She knows she had hurt her.

When they reached Chloe's house, Chloe ran straight to her room. Beca stayed back a little, putting her bag away slowly. Then she was interrupted by a voice,

"Oh hi Beca, where's Chloe?" Chloe's big sister, Kate smiled.

Kate was older than them by four years, and sometimes she would play with them. Beca had grown accustomed to seeing her, and developed some kind of friendship with her.

"She's in her room," Beca answered, looking at the floor.

"Oh, why aren't you with her?"

"Because… Because... I don't _know_ ," Beca's hands covered her eyes as she started sniffling.

"Hey, Hey, don't cry. Come on tell me what happened," Kate smiled, gently pulling Beca's hands away from her face and kneeling down so she was at height with Beca.

"Uhh, Ms. Kay gave us new seats today, and- and Chloe doesn't sit with me anymore. She sits with… Aubrey and in playtime we played together but I didn't like puzzles, so- so went to play something else instead. And Chloe was playing with Aubrey the whole day, and acted like I wasn't th- there. And in the car she asked me what's wrong, and maybe I'm a little angry at her, but she started crying and now I feel bad." Beca explained in between sniffles.

"Ahh, it sounds like you have a bad case of the Jealousies." Kate giggled.

"Jelly seas?" Beca asked.

"No silly, jealousies." Kate poked her stomach. "It's when you feel like you want something someone has. And in this case, you wanted Chloe to play with you instead of Aubrey, right?"

Beca nodded.

"Look Beca, where are you now?"

"In your house?"

"Do you see any sight of Aubrey?"

"No…"

"Exactly. At the end of the day, Chloe wanted you to go to her house. Not Aubrey. Now there's a little redhead that's crying in her room, missing her best friend. Are you going to push her away and make her make more reasons to hang out with Aubrey? Or are you going to tell her you're wayyy better than Aubrey and play with her until nighttime?"

"Uhh, the second one."

"Then what are you still doing here kiddo? Go get your best friend,"

Beca smiled and ran up the stairs. She yelled over her shoulders, "Thank you Katie!"

"Your welcome Becky," Beca heard her reply with the nickname she gave her.

When Beca reached Chloe's room, she saw Chloe curled up at the corner of her bed. Beca couldn't see Chloe's face but she knows she's crying. She was hugging her knees and her shoulders go up and down from the sniffling.

"Hey Chloe," Beca started. "I'm sorry,"

Chloe looked up for a moment but bowed her head back down. Beca sighed, knowing she messed up. But she's determined to make Chloe smile again. She climbed up Chloe's bed and sat beside Chloe.

"Hey Chlo, I'm sorry. I was angry because you were with Aubrey, but it's okay, I'll learn that she's your friend too. And- and if you want to play with her instead of me, I- I won't be mad anymore."

"That's what this is about?" Chloe asked looking up. Beca nodded and looked at her.

"Beca… If you wanted to play with me, you could've asked. I didn't want to disturb you while you were playing ball because it looked like you were having so much fun,"

"Oh… Well next time I'll ask,"

Chloe smiled, wiped her tears and put her head on Beca's lap. "And you're forgiven by the way,"

"Sweet,"

"And by the way, you're still my best friend Becs,"

"I know," Beca beamed.

Chloe starts playing with the hem of Beca's shirt absentmindedly. Beca smiled down at her and noticed Chloe's eyes starting to droop. She admits that she's also a little bit tired as well. Beca wanted to tell her to move, she wanted to lie down, but Chloe looks so comfortable lying there, that Beca didn't say anything. Instead Beca started to gently rub Chloe's forehead, so she would fall asleep sooner.

Chloe fell asleep after a few more minutes, and Beca did not dare move her. So she falls asleep leaning against the wall.

And even though she got a sore neck for a week from that, she didn't regret it.

-Pandas-

In fifth grade, Beca was almost always at Chloe's house everyday. Her parents aren't doing so well, and Chloe would always be a safe place for her.

"Hey did you know, that Aubrey told me that she heard Jesse tell Benji that when Flo and Lilly were sitting at recess, Jessica and Ashley walked by whispering that Fat Amy had seen Stacie kiss Donald." Chloe said, looking up from her book.

Beca gasped, pretending to give a care. "Where?"

"On the _lips_." Chloe winked.

Beca blushed and just hit her with a pencil. "Well it _is_ Stacie,"

"Hmm, I guess you're right,"

The next day at P.E., they were playing catch, a class favorite. The teacher didn't really care what they did, as long as they were physically active. They divided into 17 vs. 5, the 5 being 'it'. And Chloe was one of them. Once they started Chloe had immediately chased Beca, they ran around the field in no particular pattern and Chloe had caught people in the midst of catching Beca.

Once most people were caught already, Chloe grew tired. Her panting became labored and she slowed down. She deemed Beca uncatchable.

"You tired Beale?"

"Slightly!"

"Hahaha. You can't catch me. You can't catch me." Beca taunted.

Chloe shook her head and groaned. She started running towards Beca again, and Beca ran away from her. When Chloe was already _so_ close to catching Beca, Stacie interrupted them,

"Hey! Who haven't been caught?" She yelled out. A bunch of people raised their hands including Beca.

"Let's change the rules a bit because there are only six of you left and we have ten minutes until class ends. The wall is no longer a safe place, so we can catch you anyway we want to. And just for fun, the catchers have to kiss the person they caught, it doesn't have to be on the face." Stacie explained.

Chloe thought that the boys will put some sort of argument but they surprisingly agreed to the rules. Their class _is_ pretty close, so it's not really that surprising.

"Ready? Start!"

The four other catchers started running off to tag the other five people. And once Chloe had regained her breath, she smirked at Beca. Beca laughed and started running, Chloe predicted her moves and started to run off to the direction Beca's going and ended up being really close to Beca. They were pretty far off from the group, and Chloe has Beca cornered between a wall and her.

"Okay okay you caught me Beale. Just kiss my palm or something and we can go back," Beca said, holding out her hand.

"Nope." Chloe took her hand and dragged it down so it becomes support for her to swiftly kiss Beca's cheek, going a little too close to her mouth.

Beca freezes and her stomach does weird flips that only happen when she's hungry or really happy. She steps back a little from Chloe and frowns. Chloe doesn't notice it and assume she's frowning because she lost.

"Girls! Come back please!" Their coach yelled.

"Come on Becs, they're calling for us. Tell you what, I'll tell them you won if you can beat me to coach,"

All the feelings faded as Beca's competitive side became apparent again. She laughed and put her feet on the wall to give her a jump-start.

"You're so on Chlo," Beca said as she passed Chloe.

-Pandas-

In eighth grade, Beca had grown pretty talented with all kinds of instruments and music. And Chloe had grown pretty talented in all forms of art. Sometimes, after school, they would hang out in the music room with Beca playing the piano or guitar and Chloe drawing, or they would hang out in the art room with Beca listening to music, tapping the beat to it and Chloe painting on a canvas or doing something with crafts.

Beca loved those days because Chloe was one of the few people who respected her musical passion and vice versa. And sometimes Chloe would give her, her masterpieces, though that's nothing new. Sometimes Beca would find a drawing or something that Chloe had given her in elementary school, in her room. She doesn't throw them away; she has a special box that she keeps for all the stuff Chloe's given her.

No, it's not creepy. It's called honoring the stuff her best friend gave her.

Though it is getting a little bit full.

Beca remembers all the little things in the box, like the paper origami Chloe gave her when she finally perfected a crane. The pink paper cutout of a heart for first grade Valentines Day filled with Chloe's scrawny handwriting. The receipt for the first lunch Chloe's bought her that Beca promised to pay back, the back filled with little doodles of flowers and animals because Chloe was bored at that time.

Beca remembers all of it.

So when she completely forgets that Chloe's birthday was tomorrow, she mentally beats herself up over it. It would be the first birthday that Beca hasn't put a lot of thought in the gift, because she only had afterschool today, to buy her present.

When she got home and told her mom about her situation, her mom immediately took her to the mall and coursed through the endless shops with her, to get Chloe something. Her mom told her to get something that was the cliché best friend present, like a friendship bracelet or a journal, but Beca wanted to do something more. And then they passed by the art store and Beca remembers how Chloe's been complaining about her paint finishing, so she dragged her mom into the store and got her Chloe's paint brand.

But Beca wants to do something more, some paint isn't going to do her any good. Then suddenly Beca had an idea, on her way home, she asks her mom if she could sleepover in Chloe's house tomorrow. Her mom had agreed and Beca was excited.

The next day rolled around quickly and when Beca came into the class and saw Chloe, she hugged her from behind and completely startled her.

Chloe shrieked a little at first, then embraced it after figuring out who it was.

"Happy Birthday Chlo!" Beca exclaimed excitedly, releasing her grip.

"Thanks Becs!" Chloe replied.

"Yo Ginger! Today's your birthday?" Amy asked from somewhere in the class. Chloe nodded and Fat Amy stood up from her desk and stood on her chair.

"Wait Amy-" Chloe was cut off as Amy's voice rang out through the class.

"Everybody! Today is Chloe's birthday! What do we say to her?" Amy shouted loudly, that if the door wasn't closed, Beca's sure the next class can hear them.

And suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and yelled a "Happy Birthday Chloe!" in unison.

Beca looked at Chloe and she was blushing. They started singing the happy birthday song, Chloe laughed and sang along with them. After they finished, the kids started to do what they were doing again, like finishing unfinished homework or simply chatting. Some of the kids like Aubrey and Stacie hugged her and others like CR and Flo wished her a happy birthday.

"Good start to your birthday?" Beca asked after people have finished saying their wishes to her.

"Oh totes! I loved all the attention," Chloe winked.

"You're such a narcissist," Beca rolled her eyes.

"You love it," Chloe said sticking her tongue out.

"Hey, today I'm going to sleepover at your house, is that cool?" Beca asked.

"Yeap, of course,"

The teacher came in shortly after, and they took their seats. After what seemed like a long day, Beca and Chloe were finally at Chloe's house and they were playing in Chloe's room.

They were currently on Chloe's bed, having changed into comfortable clothes. Beca was leaning against the wall while Chloe was on her stomach, playing with her phone. Beca remembered Chloe's present and stood up, gently moving Chloe's head out of the way.

"Where are you going?" Chloe whined.

"I wanted to wait until after school to give you your present, so here it is," Beca said giving a neatly wrapped present from her bag to Chloe.

"Aww Beca. You didn't have to get me anything, I'm totally content in having you here," Chloe said rolling on to her stomach then sitting up.

"Yea but I wanted to… Well aren't you going to open it?" Beca asked expectantly, as she rejoined beside her on the bed.

"Okay okay," Chloe took time opening the present, being really careful not to break the wrapping. She read the card first, and when Chloe giggled at it, Beca blushed. She didn't write anything _too_ sappy in there. It looked like this,

 _Dear Chloe,_

 _Happy Birthday! I hope you liked your present, and I just wanted to say thank you for everything and no words could describe how much you mean to me Chlo. You always manage to make me laugh, even if I don't want to smile. Sometimes I don't think I do enough for you. And it's so cheesy for me to write that, but I mean it. And I don't usually say it, but you know I'm always there for you and I love you. You nerd._

 _Your Best Friend for forever and always,_

 _Beca._

"Aww Beca, you _do_ have a heart," Chloe joked.

"Yea yea, shut up," Beca crossed her arm and looked away, hiding the redness creeping up in her cheeks. Chloe squealed when she saw the paint, and immediately put it away in her art box.

"Thank you for the paint, and for the record, I love you too," Chloe said sincerely climbing back beside Beca.

Beca has butterflies in her stomach now and her whole body is tingling. For a while it was silent, and Chloe scoot in closer to her. Beca didn't move, but her heart was racing. She shouldn't feel these emotions right? Chloe was only her friend, her best friend. So why does she feel as if the way Chloe's hand found her own is like the touch of something supernatural. Out of this world.

"I mean it Becs I love you, and you're probably the best thing that happened in my life," Chloe said as she started to play with Beca's fingers.

"Yea, umm you too," And Beca couldn't find her voice, the one just now sounded an octave higher than her usual ones.

Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder and sighed. Beca still didn't move from her position. They were comfortable like that for a while, and Beca lost count of time. Chloe also stopped playing with her fingers, and just intertwined their hands on her thigh. Beca thought that Chloe was just resting, but puffed out a breath of air when she heard Chloe's breathing has evened out.

"Chlo… You asleep?" Beca asked, just to make sure.

Beca knows it's probably not that comfortable to be sleeping like that, so she carefully moved Chloe so that she was lying down. And she gently pulled her hands away from Chloe. Beca plugged in her earphones and fell asleep beside her too, facing the other way from Chloe.

Someone shaking her body woke Beca up. She opened her eyes and adjusted to the darkness. Beca looked towards Chloe and she was still asleep. Beca squinted her eyes to find that the person who woke her up was Kate.

"Sorry, we're going to do a birthday dinner thing, mom called you to help her set up the cake. Go freshen up and go downstairs. I'll stay here and make sure she doesn't wake up yet," Kate whispered to Beca.

Beca being in a sleep induced state, just nodded and went to wash her face in the bathroom. After she had woken up and is more alert, she went downstairs and helped Chloe's mom set up the things. Beca saw that the cake was decorated in a decorative art pattern, there were different color icing on the cake that looks like paint blotches, and beside the 'Happy Birthday Chloe" the exclamation mark was made to look like a paintbrush that's dripping with paint.

"The cake looks great Mrs. B," Beca complimented.

"Why thank you Beca,"

"Chloe's going to love it,"

Chloe's mom just hummed in response and continued to put the candles on the cake. Beca had finished setting up the table, and now all that's left is for Chloe to come downstairs.

Just when Chloe's mom was going to tell Kate to wake Chloe up, Beca had an idea.

"Wait Mrs. B, can I play the guitar from the attic. I'll play the happy birthday song,"

"Oh sure Beca, be quick!"

Beca ran up the stairs and up to the attic, she grabbed the guitar that Chloe's late grandfather had passed down for the family. But no one actually knew how to play guitar in their family, so it was only and mostly used by Beca.

Beca ran down, guitar in hand, careful not to break anything. And gave the thumbs up to Kate as she was going down the last flight of stairs. Chloe came down a minute later with a blindfold, and was asking Kate a lot of questions.

"Sis, shut up and follow me," Kate said annoyed, but also has a slight humor in her tone.

"Okay okay sheesh. And where's Beca? Did she go home?"

"Oh my God. Just follow me."

"Fine then."

Once Kate had situated Chloe in front of the dining table, she took off her blindfold and Beca, Chloe's mom and dad, and Kate yelled out a "Happy Birthday!"

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Chloe ran to her parents and kissed them both first. Then she went to Kate and hugged her really tight.

"Thanks big sis,"

"No problem little sis, I love you," Kate smiled as she ruffled Chloe's hair. Their parents took a bunch of photos with them and at the end they all had a really big hug.

Beca felt a little awkward, holding her guitar, in their family moment. So she just stood on her toes and started swaying back and forth. Then they broke out of their family hug, and Chloe made her way to Beca.

"And thank you Becs."

"For what? I didn't do anything,"

"For being here. Being my best friend," Chloe smiled. Beca just nodded and looked at the floor. Her stomach begun to fill with butterflies again and Beca was trying so hard to hide her blush. She crossed her fingers together and let Chloe's mom light the candles. Then they started to sing the birthday song and that's when Beca could play her guitar. She changed the chords a little bit though so it would sound a little bit livelier.

Chloe blew out her candle and made a wish. She didn't tell it to anyone and when Beca had asked about it later, she wouldn't tell. Beca shrugged and let her keep her secret. Not knowing that the secret was about her.

They ate cake after that and Chloe looked like she was enjoying herself. Beca joined their moments and they took a lot of pictures. Once it was nearing eleven, everyone grew a little tired and announced that they were ready for bed.

Beca and Chloe, however, just woke up from their slumber so they weren't going to sleep yet. They just returned to the room with snacks, ice cream, leftover cake, and a series of Disney CDs to watch.

They got into comfortable silence after that, with the occasional "Can you pass me the snack?" or "You change the CD this time,"

After about four Disney movies, they'd finished a tub of ice cream, three pretzel packs, a pack of cheez-its, two bags of Oreos and they lost count about how many M&M's they'd eaten.

"I'm so full Chlo. I don't think I could fit one more M&M in my stomach," Beca groaned and patted her stomach.

"Same. What time is it anyway?"

Beca looked around the room and saw the clock. It was over 2am and Beca and Chloe are growing a little bit tired. Just a little.

"Hey want to move to the bed?" Chloe asked.

"Yeap, I think that's a good idea,"

Chloe went on it first and moved to make space for Beca. Beca got up, moments later, from the floor and joined Chloe beside her.

They were watching Beauty and the Beast and Chloe broke the silence in the room. "Don't you think Belle would look hot in real life?"

"Never thought about it… Why?"

"I don't know, I just think she'll be attractive is all. Maybe I should do a realistic painting of Belle for art class,"

"You should, you're really good at faces,"

"I guess," Chloe shrugged.

"Where did the thought come from anyway? Like why _just_ Belle? Wouldn't you find the human version of Beast hot?"

"Well. Yea but… Never mind, forget I said anything."

"Wait Chlo, are you saying you like girls instead of guys?"

"What?" Chloe shrieked jerking away from Beca, and creating the most amount of space possible on the bed. "N-No, where'd you get that idea idiot? It was just a stupid thought…"

"If you say so… But you know, you don't have to keep anything away from me Chlo. I wouldn't like you any less if you go for the other side."

Chloe had stayed silent after that, and Beca could feel the embarrassment coming off of her. Beca sighed and moved closer to Chloe. Her stomach was going the weird flip thing for the third time today, and if Chloe had courage to sort of 'come out' to Beca. The least Beca could do is acknowledge it right?

So it's now or never.

"Becs what are you-?"

"I do find the realistic version of Belle hot too," Beca said as she quickly kissed Chloe on the lips. And maybe it was the one - too many ice creams she had, but Beca didn't know what the hell she was doing.

It was their first kiss. Not counting all the cheek kisses Chloe gives her on a weekly basis. It was slow and quick, and they didn't take it further. Beca felt how Chloe mouth is on her, just rhythmically moving with each other. And it's the greatest sensation Beca's ever felt. Beca pulled away first and took in a deep breath. She closed her eyes tightly, refusing to look at Chloe.

"Beca… Open your eyes,"

Beca slowly opened one eye followed by the other, and Chloe was smiling at her.

"You- you kissed me," Chloe stated as if it didn't _just_ happen.

"I- I've been thinking about it for a while I guess," Beca whispered as she scratched her head.

"Well I'm glad you did,"

"I'm glad I did too,"

Beauty and the Beast became Beca's favorite Disney movie after that night.

-Pandas-

In tenth grade, most of the kids in high school knew Beca and Chloe's sexuality. They were fine with it, while Beca liked girls exclusively, Chloe doesn't mind either gender. After the night in eighth grade, Beca and Chloe don't talk about it anymore. Both too shy to admit their _true_ feelings for each other. So they didn't date, but they knew that they deeply wanted to.

When Chloe had told her parents, they were understanding of Chloe and encouraged her to make a move on Beca. Chloe just blushed a deep shade of red and told them to shut up.

On the other hand, Beca's parents didn't take it so well. Her mom was mostly okay with it, but when they'd told her dad – that now lives with her step-monster Sheila – about it. He didn't quite agree with her decision. Her parents had a fight that night and Beca snuck out of the window, with her bag, and ran to Chloe's house. She knocked on the door and Chloe's mom had answered.

"Beca hi!" She greeted when she took in the figure, but when her gaze landed upon Beca's crying state, she gently coaxed Beca into the living room and called Chloe. Chloe came down and immediately was on Beca's side.

"Beca what happened?" Chloe asked, as she rubbed comforting circled behind Beca's back.

"He- he hates me Chlo."

"Who Beca? Who hates you?"

"My- my dad, he called me a dishonor and told me to go fix myself. He told me I was a fuck up and now he's fighting with my mom,"

"Oh Beca… Don't believe him, you're amazing and not in any way a fuck up." Chloe comforted as she put her hand on Beca's waist.

Chloe's mom watched their little exchange and when Beca had kindly asked for a glass of water, she took it for her.

"Beca would you like to stay the night? You guys could go to school together in the morning if you'd like,"

"Can I Mrs. B?"

"Of course Beca. You're always welcome here we love you. Even if your dad doesn't suffice, we're your family too." Chloe's mom smiled.

"Thanks Mrs. B, you're awesome," Beca attempted a smile.

"You're welcome, now why don't you two head on upstairs. Beca, I think I have on of your shirts and pants lying around the laundry room somewhere, let me just check," Chloe's mom left them in the room alone and Beca rested her whole weight on Chloe.

"You okay Becs?"

"I mean it's two in the morning, and I just snuck out of my own house. How do you think I feel?" Beca sighed.

"Let's just go to my room alright? We can just rest there."

"Yea, okay, I'd like that,"

They went upstairs and passed by Chloe's mom on the way, Beca took her clothes and thanked her once more, following Chloe into the room.

She took in the very familiar sight around her, the faded purple wallpaper that Chloe had since she was five. The bed that Beca's sure she slept more in, than her own, complete with a flower print cover and a matching spread. Her TV was etched on the wall, and her DVD right at the bottom of it. Her desk that's filled with all sorts of stationery and journals, varying of different colors. Her wardrobe that's off in the far corner of the room, filled with all of Chloe's clothes, and some of Beca's. The newly added orange and blue bean bags on top of the carpet from Kate, as she moved to college. The many posters, pictures and drawings up on her walls, ranging from the ones she had from she was ten until now.

Beca felt like this was her room, she felt like home. Maybe it's not quite about the room in general, because it's just Chloe's room. But something about being with Chloe makes her feel wanted and homey. She loves it. She loves being around Chloe.

"Are you really okay Becs?" Chloe sighed from where she was packing books into her bag.

"I- I- Can we just like not talk about it… I don't feel like feeling anymore shitty than I am already…"

"Sure, we'll do it whenever you're ready,"

Beca set the clothes down on Chloe's bed and began to take off her clothes. She was too tired to go to the bathroom, and she doesn't mind Chloe seeing her. They've took showers up until sixth grade together, and they change in the locker room every other day.

But there was something about the air in the room. Being filled with tension as Beca unbuttoned her skinny jeans. Beca looked back towards Chloe and caught her staring. She smirked as Chloe looked away, pretending to be busy with something she's doing.

"I know I'm hot Beale,"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Beca's smug grin stayed there until she finished changing, she purposely did it a little bit slower, knowing Chloe's somehow still watching.

Once Beca was done, she left her dirty clothes on the floor and climbed up the bed. She laid down on it and stared up at the ceiling. Chloe joined her, leaving a little amount of space between them. Chloe knows Beca needs space right now, and she's so thankful that she's giving it to her.

"Hey Becs,"

"Yea?"

"Just don't care about your dad, we'll be out of here in a couple of years and none of it will matter. Okay?"

"Okay… You're a good friend Chloe. You really are,"

"Oh please. I'm the best." Chloe mocked and curled into Beca's side. She placed her arm over Beca's stomach and put her legs over Beca's. Chloe's head was also nuzzled in between Beca's neck and she contently sighed.

"Love you Becs."

"Yea. I know… And I… love you too," Beca answered sounding a little hesitant. Maybe that will never mean anything more than platonic, but Beca's a little okay with that. Because having Chloe Beale as a friend, is better than not having her in general.

Beca felt Chloe press her lips on Beca's collarbone and it took all of Beca's energy to keep still. Because Chloe's kisses always leave her in a spasm, in a good way. It sends her jolts of electricity through her body, and although sometimes it hurts, she always craves more. Craves more of Chloe's touches, Chloe's affection, and Chloe's attention. She wants to be Chloe's everything.

What Beca doesn't know is that she is already Chloe's everything.

Beca doesn't sleep for a while. She doesn't know what time it was when she slept, but she knows it was late. She knows she's going to regret it tomorrow, but she can't bring herself to care right now. And after what seemed like ages, Beca finally got sleep.

The next day when they wake up, because of Chloe's stupid alarm clock, Beca reluctantly got dressed for school. She didn't have any energy to do anything, and she feels so beat. On the way to school, her shoulders were slump, she barely could open her eyes and she was dragging her feet. Sometimes she would grab Chloe's shoulder for support, and Chloe would always send her worried glances.

When they got to the school gates, Chloe stopped her, "Becs, you can't go to school like this. You're basically a walking zombie,"

"… I know, but I need to Chlo," Beca said.

Then she took off to the direction of the class, but once they'd pass the nurse's office, that wasn't open until ten, Chloe pulled Beca inside.

"Chlo- What?"

"Shh. I know you probably didn't get any sleep last night Becs, so we're going to stay here and let you sleep until 9:50 on that bed."

"But-"

"No buts. You need it Becs. Please,"

Beca sighed and looked towards the bed, even though it's not the most comfortable, it does look pleasing. And they would go out before second period starts.

"Fine… Come with me though?"

"Uhh, okay,"

They set their bags beside the nurse's desk and Beca sat on the bed first. Chloe closed the curtains that let the sun come in, and joined Beca on the bed. She went into Beca's side and kept her hands to herself.

"Chlo, could you- umm, could you like… You know, cudd- never mind. Forget I asked." Beca stammered and Chloe giggled.

She probably sounded like an idiot, who the hell asks for a cuddle? She's so thankful that it's dark, so Chloe can't see the redness on her face. She faced the other way from Chloe, and almost fell off the bed.

"You're so cute when you're nervous Becs, and yes you can have a cuddle," Chloe said, with the last part in a baby voice.

Chloe moved to spoon Beca and wrapped her arm around Beca's midsection. Beca felt safe. She was drifting off to sleep, when she felt Chloe humming a song next to her. Beca smiled, when she figured out that the song was Beauty and the Beast.

The vice-principal found them and woke them up. It was eleven and they had overslept, they had apologized. But the vice-principal was apparently in a bad mood, he yelled at them and they got five days detention.

At least they got it together.

-Pandas-

In their senior year, Beca was sure she was going to die from nervousness. Particularly this Saturday when they were just lying on Chloe's bed. A set of earphones shared between them, plugged into Beca's phone, and was playing one of Beca's early mixes. Beca fidgets around with her phone, causing the one in Chloe's ear to fall out a couple of times. She bit her nails, and twitched her leg.

"Oh my god. What is wrong with you? You can't keep still all day." Chloe breathed out annoyed after the earphone fell out for the nth time.

"I- I need to ask you something…" Beca barely whispered. Chloe raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Well ask me then, don't make me tickle it out of you,"

"Uhh-" Beca sat up looking at Chloe, with pure nervousness in her eyes. "Chlo…?"

"Yes, _Bec-a_ ," Chloe teased, separating the two syllables in Beca's name, while sitting up.

Beca tries to smile, but completely fails. She ran a hand through her face, and breathed out a puff of air. She kept repeating 'You can do this, you can do this.' Inside her head.

"Will you- will you- umm? There's this thing, and will you go, us, we, together?"

At least those were real words that came out of her mouth. So Beca counts it as a win. She stared at Chloe's face, and she was smirking while probably holding in her laugh. And Beca changed her mind she totally lost. She wonders if she could jump out of Chloe's second story bedroom and survive. It couldn't be that hard right? And she could dig a hole and stay in it forever.

" _Beca."_

"Oh right. Uhm, there's this prom and could we go? Together? Us? Yea…"

"Very smooth Mitchell," Chloe giggled and falls back on the bed. "Tom asked me yesterday,"

Beca just nods and looked towards the window, strongly considering jumping out of it. She hopes Chloe couldn't read her mind, because all that's there is Beca's frantic screaming. She hoped Chloe would say yes, because she likes Chloe. And she though Chloe knew that. But she knew this was an outcome. She looked back and Chloe was on her stomach, staring with a smirk. Words. She needs words.

"Oh uhh that's cool. I'll just see you there and you know stuff. Cool? It's cool."

Chloe giggles and crawled over to Beca. She reached her and put both her arms around her neck, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Chloe laughs when Beca got lost in a daze, and gently touched her forearm.

"I said no."

"You did?" Beca asked her voice sounding very squeaky.

"Yep." Chloe said popping the 'p'. "I'm going with you, nerd." Chloe finished and fell back on the bed, dragging Beca with her.

-Pandas-

Beca's glad she was leaning against her car, because when Chloe comes out of her house. All her breath just left her lungs. She feels her heart ache and all her muscles constrict. Her body tenses as she moved closely towards the door. She looked towards Chloe, and almost tripped on a pebble. Because, _wow._

Chloe is still fiddling with her purse she's trying to fasten. There's a small smile of victory when it finally closed, and she let it fall to the side. Chloe looks around, eyes falling on her mother first, a sweet smile on her face because Chloe looks so grown. But when she finds Beca, she feels the nervous smile creeping onto her face.

But it's Chloe's eyes that make Beca question herself. And she wonders if there was always this crushing weight on her chest, or whether it was found the moment Beca looked at Chloe in kindergarten, with her own eyes screaming _hero._

She might have said something. She might have stuttered in her breath, Beca's not sure. But she doesn't need to say anything, because Chloe's there. The soft pink that matches her lips with her cheeks is enough for Beca to know, that Chloe knows. And right now, when it's all quiet, and she's looking at her with such awe, adoration and _love._ Beca swears that she's born with this feeling, the love in her heart. And it's Chloe who taught her to find it, to _feel._

Chloe can't say she isn't enjoying how Beca's mouth seems to open and her eyes are glazing over her whole body. It's a respite, the exhaustion, the memories, and everything. Just to see Beca on her porch, white knuckled as she grips the railing. It's so clear to Chloe that this is right, and she can't fathom why it took 18 years to know that. She feels it when she looks at Beca; feels how she's never known such a longing to open up to someone. Just to take everything Beca can give and give whatever she can; to make her feel close, and loved. There's a new way that Beca's eyes shine, it's no longer the dark, navy blue that she sees everyday. It's a much more deep, sea blue – one that Chloe could get lost in. And when Beca blinks to take in all of Chloe, she swears her mouth open just a fraction more. Chloe looks to the ground, to make sure she's still there, and not floating away on some cloud.

"Hey." It's a breathless word that falls out of Chloe's lips. One that has so much meaning, a scream of wants and desire. There's a need to reach out and feel Beca, in any way possible. To settle the impatience that lies in her heart.

It's the same breathless tone that is reflected in Beca's, "Hi." That makes them both giggled quietly.

"You look… Uhh-" Beca takes in a deep breath in and shakes her head. Because she figured out that there's no word that could describe the ever-glowing radiance of Chloe Beale. Especially not tonight.

"I feel too overdressed," Chloe said as she flattens out her dress.

"You look amazing," Beca finally says, although amazing doesn't even cover a fraction of what Chloe looks like right now.

"Thanks," Chloe blushed. But to call it a blush would be an understatement. Chloe took a step forward, cautious of her steps. Until she's right in front of Beca, still awestruck and smiling.

"I like your suit," Chloe giggled.

Chloe reaches out to touch Beca, running her hands down her jacket. Feeling the soft material between her fingers.

"Yea, I don't know. A dress just felt…"

This time Chloe shakes her head, bringing her hands up to Beca's tie and straightening it. "It's _suits_ you,"

"Ha-ha."

Chloe just smiles and put her hand down, only to be grabbed by Beca's. "But thank you," She stroked her thumb softly on her hand.

"You two are so cute." Chloe's mom coos as she appeared on the doorway, she took out her phone and doesn't notice the way that they jump apart from each other. "Scoot in closer, let's get a photo,"

" _Mom_ ,"

" _Chloe,"_

"It's fine Chlo," Beca laughs as she put her arm around Chloe's waist, spinning her around smoothly as she supported her. Chloe put on a fake smile, and turned to look towards her mom.

"One, two, three. Got it!"

"Okay we're going," Chloe dragged out the last word, and grabbed Beca's hand in attempt to leave as fast as possible.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Chloe's mom called out.

"Mom," Chloe hisses out.

"At least I don't have to worry about Beca getting you pregnant,"

"Oh my god." Chloe let go of Beca's hand to facepalm.

"If you want to come back to the house, you can! I'll be sleeping early with my earphones on!"

"Jesus Christ," Chloe sighed. Beca opened the passenger door for Chloe and let her go inside.

"Oh guys!"

"What is it now mom?"

"Have a good time,"

Beca runs around the driver's seat and sighed when she got in. "You're mom's amazing,"

"She's embarrassing,"

"She's great," Beca smiles, because she knows Chloe's only kidding. "You're very lucky to have her in your life,"

Still smiling, Beca turns around to face Chloe. She reaches to hold Chloe's hands. Her heart skips a beat when Chloe squeezes her fingers, and hope flows through her veins. They look at each other so tenderly, wondering if the thoughts that swim around their minds has anything to do with how their hearts seems to pound every passing second.

And Chloe stares. Because this is Beca, the same person that she met on her first day of school. The one that she would share their snacks with, and dance to every Disney song ever made. This is Beca, the same girl that she used her every birthday wish on, to make sure that their friendship would last another year. Chloe doesn't remember a time before Beca, and she's not sure she wants to.

And here they are, still together after all those years.

"You're staring," Chloe breathes out.

"'Cause you're so unbelievably beautiful," Beca replied.

"Let's skip the dance. And prom. Take me to the Cliffside,"

"You sure?" Beca asks, and Chloe's heart is fluttering because Beca didn't even refuse of the idea.

"Yea, we could just come in late,"

"Okay,"

So Beca drives. She drives to the Cliffside that overlooks the whole town. They got out and Beca gives her jacket to Chloe.

Chloe looks up and maybe by fate, she sees a shooting star. "Becs, quick! Shooting star, make a wish,"

Beca looks at Chloe and went up to her toes to put a kiss on her cheek, "I don't need to make a wish, I have everything I need," Beca then smiles a smile that makes Chloe's insides turn.

Chloe grins, sneaking a sideways glance at Beca. "You're such a nerd,"

"You love it,"

"That I do,"

Chloe twisted Beca to make her face each other, and Chloe, with all the courage she could muster up, kissed Beca. Her heart fluttered as she feels Beca kissing back, her hand snaked their way to Beca's neck, drawing her impossibly closer, and Beca's hands were on her waist.

And Chloe would love to tell Beca what she wished for. About how she was so lucky to have her in her life, about how Beca is everything.

But she won't, maybe just not today.

She wouldn't risk it, because Beca means too much to her. So Chloe smiles into the kiss and keeps it to herself, wondering if her wish from every year had anything to do with now.

She forgets her thoughts though as she felt Beca's tongue grazing over her bottom lip. And she decides it doesn't matter. She loves Beca. And that's all there is to it.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that one-shot! Feel free to yell at me. And as always. Thoughts? Feelings? Constructive Criticism? Literally anything? Leave all of it in the review thing below. Or in my tumblr, it's the same thing as my username.


End file.
